


Цветок

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Цуна всегда думает о цветах, глядя на него. Об упругих мясистых стеблях и обманчиво хрупких лепестках. О прелести росянки для насекомого, которое уверено, что успеет в последний момент улизнуть. Наверное, каждый, кто умеет летать, так ощущает себя рядом с Мукуро.





	Цветок

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Цуна х TYL!Мукуро  
> Таймлайн — сразу после арки будущего

— Видишь ли, в чем дело. — Мукуро поправляет край перчатки, и Цуна скользит взглядом по широкой полоске кожи между ним и рукавом плаща, в который раз выжидая, когда покажется белый манжет. Мукуро не носит рубашек, но Цуна пока не привык к этому. И рассматривать его — тоже.  
Мукуро сгибает и разгибает пальцы, Цуна прислушивается к едва слышному скрипу мягкой кожи. Мукуро заканчивает возиться с перчатками и поднимает на него взгляд. Цуна слегка наклоняет голову.  
— Так вот. Видишь ли, в чем дело, — повторяет Мукуро, вслушиваясь в звук собственного голоса со столь зримым, осязаемым удовольствием, что уголки его губ то и дело подрагивают. Бледно-розовый бутон рта вот-вот раскроется в ослепительной улыбке цветка со сладкой, темной, ядовитой сердцевиной. Цуна всегда думает о цветах, глядя на него. Об упругих мясистых стеблях и обманчиво хрупких лепестках. О прелести росянки для насекомого, которое уверено, что успеет в последний момент улизнуть. Наверное, каждый, кто умеет летать, так ощущает себя рядом с Мукуро. Интересно, что чувствовал Бьякуран. Он и в самом деле любил цветы.  
Цуна хмурится от этой мысли.  
— Ты ужасно невнимателен сегодня. — Мукуро откидывается на высокую спинку кресла, переплетает пальцы и закидывает ногу на ногу.  
— Извини. — Цуна собирает бумаги на столе в стопку и откладывает ее на край. — Я тебя слушаю.  
— Не знаю, насколько хорошо ты осведомлен о понятии личного пространства, — неспешно тянет Мукуро, и призрачный клейкий сок его слов вязнет на губах Цуны приторной патокой, — но у меня на этот счет есть кое-какие мысли.  
— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — отвечает Цуна, и улыбка на бледных губах медленно наливается цветом.  
— О, ты, безусловно, можешь никуда не торопиться. Но вот у меня, видишь ли, достаточно дел. И, возвращаясь к вопросу о личном пространстве, я хотел бы объяснить тебе все максимально понятно и просто. Неужели ты считаешь, что после того, как я по твоей вине провел в весьма закрытом месте столько лет, я позволю тебе снова хоть как-либо меня ограничить?  
— Ты оказался в Вендикаре по своей вине, — пожимает плечами Цуна.  
— Но вернулся туда и провел там годы — по твоей. — Мукуро поджимает губы и подается вперед, широко расставляет ноги, опираясь локтями о колени. — Ты не знаешь ничего о том, каково это.  
— Знаю. — Цуна встает из-за стола и обходит его, останавливаясь перед Мукуро. — Я был в гробу. Очень ограниченное пространство, поверь мне.  
Мукуро тихо смеется и смотрит на него снизу вверх. Цуне хочется намотать его волосы на кулак и подтянуть голову к своему паху. Цуне вообще много чего хочется сейчас, когда он чувствует себя таким поразительно... живым.  
— Чудесно. Разговор двух восставших из ада. Не сомневаюсь, ты угодишь именно туда после смерти. Угодишь, а не угодил, потому что ваш маленький трюк не имеет ничего общего с реальностью.  
— Я не знал, вернусь ли обратно после того, как мы-подростки оказались здесь. Не был уверен, справятся ли они, смогут ли все спасти. Не знал, что увижу, если все-таки снова окажусь тут.  
— Прибыл на все готовенькое. — Цуна смотрит на растянутый в улыбке рот и хочет провести по нему пальцами. Мукуро щурит глаза. — И теперь указываешь мне, где и с кем я должен находиться. Чудесно.  
— Интуиция все еще работает. Она говорит, что ты в опасности, что тебе лучше быть рядом со мной сейчас. Пойми, так нужно, — говорит Цуна и вдруг чувствует страшную, оглушающую усталость и злость, которые накатывают на него волна за волной. «Так нужно, так нужно», сколько раз он повторял это себе и другим перед тем, как отправиться на смерть самому и отправить близких, сколько ночей выл в мокрую подушку, молотил ее кулаком, хотел бросить все и сбежать на другой конец света, сделать что угодно, лишь бы никогда не иметь ничего общего со всем этим. — Знаешь, иногда мне хотелось попробовать устроить себе полное переливание крови. Ну, кровь Вонголы, понимаешь, если ее всю заменить, может быть, удалось бы как-то от этого отвязаться. Или сделать что-то с мозгом, не знаю, управление Пламенем ведь зависит от нервных окончаний... Тебе никогда не хотелось попробовать что-то подобное?  
— О, поверь мне, с моей кровью и мозгом сделали уже достаточно. — Мукуро поднимается на ноги и глядит на него — все еще немного свысока, несмотря на то, что Цуна так вытянулся с их последней настоящей встречи. Ах да, каблуки у сапог. Цуна улыбается, брови Мукуро ползут вверх. — И если ты считаешь, что можешь продолжать иметь меня в мозг после всего этого, то, боюсь, я вынужден лишить тебя такого удовольствия. Было бы очень мило поболтать, но, к сожалению, из тебя никудышный оратор и собеседник.  
— Всегда это знал, — вздыхает Цуна сокрушенно и шагает вперед.  
Губы у Мукуро горячие, слюна сладкая, зубы острые.  
— Пошел. Нахуй. Савада Цунаеши, — выговаривает Мукуро, смакуя каждое слово, и его глаза полыхают яростью. — Я слишком долго ждал, чтобы почувствовать себя полностью живым. И не хочу пачкать это тело — свое тело — твоей кровью. Перчатки жаль.  
— Можешь снять их, — говорит Цуна и мягко обхватывает его запястья. Мукуро смотрит на него удивленно и изучающе, как на глупое насекомое, подлетевшее слишком близко к ядовитой сердцевине цветка. — Я тоже слишком долго ждал, непозволительно долго. Я сделал очень большую ошибку.  
— Не согласившись на лоботомию, когда тебя мучили сомнения? О, да!  
Мукуро запрокидывает голову и смеется. У него тонкий порез от бритвы на бледной худой шее. У него колотится бешеный пульс на запястьях. Цуне хочется трахнуть его так сильно, что он готов закричать.  
Десять лет назад это было так же ярко и больно. Но Цуна испугался — тогда он был тем еще трусом, готовым обоссаться от страха в собственной кровати, несмотря на все угрозы Реборна. Испугался, сказал себе, что это эйфория победы, первого серьезного боя, возбуждение от внезапно проснувшейся силы.  
Не от силы.  
И не от своей.  
Лицом к лицу, вживую, все острее и ярче.  
— Я соврал, — говорит Цуна. Мукуро склоняет голову набок и молча улыбается. — Моя интуиция вопит, что всех нас постоянно ждет какая-то беда, тебя, меня, всех. Не тебя одного, нет.  
— Ты предложил мне пожить в твоем доме, — медленно выговаривает Мукуро, и Цуна уже видит в его глазах отблеск огня, которым будет охвачен особняк Вонголы в первый же вечер. Слышит в ласковом тихом голосе Мукуро крики подчиненных Цуны под обрушившимися обгорелыми балками. Опасно дразнить интуицию. Она как возбуждение. Слишком часто просыпается рядом не с теми и не в то время. Но с этим приходится как-то жить. В конце концов, быть живым, а не дохлым — слишком прекрасно.  
— Есть небольшой отель на Сардинии, — начинает Цуна. — Всего на несколько номеров. Там никого не будет, ну, или ты можешь взять с собой кого захочешь, Хром, Франа, Кена с Чикусой, М.М. Там море и пустынные пляжи.  
— Да ты сошел с ума, — восхищенно присвистывает Мукуро. Он все еще не отнимает рук, и Цуна чувствует, как собственный жар, бушующее в крови пламя медленно перетекает в чужие ладони, раскаляя их.  
— Да, сошел, — соглашается он. — По-другому тут было никак.  
— Сумасшедший Савада Цунаеши. — Мукуро катает его имя на языке — насекомое уже внутри ярко-алого бутона, створки вот-вот совсем захлопнутся, — и кивает. — Мне нравится.  
Это в самом деле похоже на полет — но с падением в кресло он не обрывается, Цуну поднимает в воздух распирающий ребра жидкий огонь. Мукуро выгибается, вжимаясь одновременно затылком и плечами в спинку кресла, а бедрами — в пах Цуны. Приходится раздвинуть ноги и усесться верхом, но это уже не имеет значения.  
Мукуро кусает его за мочку, и ухо прошивает острой болью. Он слизывает кровь с губ и улыбается.  
— Так здорово, когда можно сделать с тобой все это по-настоящему, да? Откусить тебе ухо, порвать рот... Я, кажется, видел у тебя на столе чудный перочинный нож. Знаешь, пожалуй, иногда без иллюзий обойтись гораздо приятнее.  
— Да, здорово, — отвечает Цуна, обводя пальцами его ключицы в вырезе футболки. Аккуратно развязывает узел галстука и стягивает его с шеи Мукуро. Кожа под пальцами чуть влажная от пота. — Есть еще куча вещей, которые приятно делать вживую. Вот увидишь. Я много чего видел за десять лет. Я тебе покажу.  
— Только не говори мне, что все эти годы только и делал, что трахался! Со своей ненаглядной Вонголой — может быть, в это я еще поверю, — кривит губы Мукуро.  
— И с ней тоже, да.  
Цуна думает о том, что собственная не-смерть, видимо, притупила его слух. Или мозг, это уже, в общем, не имеет значения.  
Он ведет ладонями по животу Мукуро, задирая футболку, цепляясь пальцами и застывая на каждом тонком белесом шраме или родинке, гладит их подушечками, царапает ногтями, с восторгом чувствуя ладонями мелкую дрожь.  
Мукуро хватает его за затылок и рывком притягивает к себе, шипит в губы:  
— Мог бы за это время подобрать себе нормальный одеколон. Ты отвратительно пахнешь, Савада Цунаеши, меня сейчас стошнит. От тебя несет одной самоуверенностью, и ни капли страха. Кошмар. Но мы это исправим.  
— Можешь взять со стола нож, — бормочет Цуна ему в шею, слизывает каплю пота, трется носом о кромку уха, — сейчас или когда захочешь... или потом...  
Мукуро целует его, и их «потом» на вкус приторно-пьянящее как забродивший за долгие годы сладкий сок. Ладони в перчатках жадно шарят по спине Цуны, стягивают пиджак, сдирают рубашку, прижимаются к лопаткам, надежно удерживая рвущиеся в воздух невидимые крылья.  
Цуне не хочется сбежать, нет. Просто наверху, наверное, еще есть кислород, которого между ними осталось на один глоток. Цуна повзрослел, Цуна старается идти не на жертвы, а на компромиссы.  
Отдать последний глоток глупо, разделить — куда приятнее. Он же обещал показать...  
Пальцы Мукуро зарываются в его волосы, дергают за пряди, скользят на плечи, на грудь, стискивают соски, опускаются на поджавшийся живот.  
— Всегда хотел спросить, — бормочет Цуна, отстранившись и пытаясь перевести хриплое сбившееся дыхание, — ты успел переспать с кем-нибудь до того, как…  
Мукуро хохочет так весело, так зло, что Цуна на мгновение чувствует поток обжигающего возбуждения и гнева — на себя самого за то, что не мог решиться сделать то, что хотел, слишком долго. На Мукуро за то, что тот еще хуже и медленнее, чем он, учился идти на компромиссы, использовать полученное против воли не во вред другим и себе, а на благо.  
Ненужные мысли путаются в голове, ненужные слова застывают на губах пряным жаром.  
Цуна опускает ладонь на обтянутый тканью узких штанов член Мукуро, сжимает пальцы, и пьет злость и похоть чужого взгляда, захлебывается им, как ошалевший школьник наедине с украденной бутылкой спиртного.  
Мукуро растекается под ним по креслу и вскидывает бедра ленивым, медленным, текучим движением. Он проводит ладонью по ширинке Цуны и говорит:  
— Покажи.  
Он отстраняет его руку от своего паха и только смотрит, как Цуна дрочит себе, размашисто двигая кулаком. В его взгляде ненормальная смесь отвращения, нежности и жажды, и когда Цуна наклоняется и трется членом о его живот, Мукуро вздрагивает всем телом.  
— Слишком живое, — хрипло говорит он.  
— Я? Ты? — Цуна цепляет пряжку на его ремне, она не поддается и медленно накаляется под пальцами.  
— Всё, — морщится Мукуро и тихо стонет ему в плечо.  
Цуна осторожно сжимает оба члена в ладони, переводит дух и сглатывает. Ведет рукой вверх, потом вниз, затем снова вверх, задевает ногтем головку, шипит. Мукуро под ним мелко трясет, у него прищурены глаза и в них не разглядеть ничего, кроме жаркой темноты, ни синего, ни красного, никаких оттенков, никаких эмоций.  
Он молчит и только стискивает зубы, а потом распахивает рот и сжимает ладони на плечах Цуны, вбиваясь в его кулак.  
Цуна чувствует его беззвучный стон всей кожей, ощущает капли его спермы на своих пальцах, на своем животе, закусывает губу и кончает следом, прижавшись лбом ко лбу.  
Мукуро смыкает искаженные гримасой губы и медленно поворачивает голову к столу.  
— С ножом все-таки было бы лучше, — хрипит он.  
— В следующий раз с ножом. И без перчаток.  
— Сардиния омерзительна в это время года, — мечтательно тянет Мукуро, прикрыв глаза. — Настоящее пекло, как на адской сковородке. Вылет завтра?  
— Ага, — говорит Цуна. — В восемь. Но ты опоздаешь, и мы поедем на машине, а потом на пароме. Тебя укачает, и ты заблюешь мне рубашку. И будешь страшно этим доволен.  
— Для начала сойдет, — кивает Мукуро, не открывая глаза.  
Он улыбается, и, глядя на него, Цуна чувствует, как внутри него самого медленно раскрывает лепестки цветок, который дал первые побеги долгие, долгие годы тому назад, пророс и наконец зацвел.  
Его аромат сладок.


End file.
